


Save a horse ride a cowboy.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knows that Jensen sometimes brings his work home with him.  This time it’s definitely a pleasure when he does.  Warning here be porn! I’m sorry but after watching 6.18 I had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse ride a cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own either Jared or Jensen, and although me and the crossroads demon are now on first name terms, the bugger still won’t hand them over! I mean, how many bloody souls does it take? I only want to borrow them for a little while, I promise to give them back unharmed ...eventually *G*
> 
> Notes: This was inspired by the sheer breath-taking, brain-frying vision that was a certain Mr Ackles dressed as a cowboy! I take full responsibility for this, although I feel the writers of the show must take some of the blame...oh and Jensen for looking....just damn! Betaed by the ever awesome bigj52 , a woman to whom I owe much gratitude and grovelling.

Jared had taken the dogs for a run; he’d got back to the house and gone straight to the fridge.He opened it and grabbed a bottle of cold water; shutting the door he moved back into the lounge.He dropped onto the couch, opened the bottle and took a long swallow of the refreshing liquid.Jared slouched down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. 

He grinned mischievously when he did it; if Jensen caught him there’d be hell to pay.  Jensen hated him doing that, thinking of Jensen....”Dude, are you up yet? Come on, Jen, you can’t stay in bed all day.  We need to run lines for next week, remember our job? The one that puts food on the table and Misha Collins on Twitter.”  Jared yelled upstairs to where Jensen was obviously still lying in bed, pretending the day hadn’t actually started. 

“Jensen, get your ass down here! I’ve already been out for a run with the dogs, in fact I better go and get a shower, ‘cause I’m gross.”With that Jared took another drink- it was then he heard a strange sound.  It was the sound of metal jingling, and it was getting closer as if it was coming down the stairs towards him.  Jared was puzzled as he looked round for the source of the noise; shrugging his shoulders he gave up and took one more drink. 

He became aware that someone was standing in the doorway.  Jared turned to look and nearly choked on his water..Leaning against the door frame was Jensen.  Jared’s eyes travelled down, he took in the hat, the fully fastened duster and finally the cowboy boots.  He slowly lowered the bottle and stared at Jensen.  There was something a little wrong with the picture, but he couldn’t think what it was. 

Then it hit Jared, he suddenly sat up straighter and managed not to drool as he felt his blood rushing south at speed.  It looked like the hat, duster and boots was all that Jensen was wearing. “Holy crap!  Jensen?”  Jared’s voice came out in a husky growl. 

Jensen stood up and walked into the room.  He stopped in front of Jared and kicked his feet off the coffee table.  The brim of the hat was pulled down low, shading his eyes.  Jensen tilted his head back slightly and smirked at Jared, “Howdy there, pilgrim, see anything you like? By the looks of it something’s caught your eye.”  Jensen greeted him in Dean’s gruff tones. 

Jared licked his lips; a shiver ran down his spine. God, he loved hearing Jensen speak in Dean’s whisky-roughened tones.  Jared then followed Jensen’s gaze, looking down at the tenting in his sweat pants.  Jared grinned and sat back, spreading his legs wide.  “What can I say, sheriff? You gonna take me in for carryin’ a concealed weapon?” There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. 

Jensen pushed the hat back with his finger and then he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.  “Looks like you’ve been ridden hard and put up wet. I was wonderin’ if you were up for another ride.” Jensen’s voice had dropped even lower, and the words sent heat shooting through Jared’s veins. 

Jensen stepped into the space between Jared’s legs, his heart racing at the sight of Jensen in the duster. Jared reached out and pulled Jensen to him, he slowly began to unbutton the duster, kissing the soft, warm skin that was slowly revealed as he worked.  Jensen gasped at the gentle touch of Jared’s lips as they worked down his abs; Jared rested his hands on Jensen’s hips. 

He licked his way down Jensen’s stomach, tracing the soft, downy hair from beneath his navel to the tip of his cock which curved upward against his stomach.  Jared smirked as he licked from the crown down to the base, enjoying the feel of Jensen swaying gently, hearing a soft breathy moan as his tongue travelled ever lower. 

Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders. He had to get control of this situation; he knew what he wanted from Jared. He wasn’t going to let that talented mouth of Jared’s distract him.  Gathering all of his self control, Jensen managed to step back; Jared made a wordless sound of protest at the loss of contact. 

Jensen shook his head, grinned then he pulled at Jared’s T-shirt. Jared quickly got the idea and put his arms up.  Jensen stripped the T-shirt off Jared and threw it on the couch, “Now I’m thinkin’ you’re wearin’ too many clothes. You wanna lose the pants, darlin?”  Jensen smirked as Jared struggled to remove his sweat pants, all without standing up or moving too far from him.  Jared pulled the pants down past his ass, and his cock sprang free of the material. 

Jared glanced up and saw Jensen lick his lips at the sight. Jared slowed down a little and slowly inched the pants down his thighs, shimmying as he went.  He watched Jensen’s eyes darken, and his breathing sped up as he eased the pants down his long legs.  Finally Jared kicked them free, sat back and grinned up at Jensen, “You just gonna stand there all day, sheriff?  I thought you wanted to go for a ride, or are you waitin’ on your posse?”  Jared’s voice was low and teasing, challenging Jensen to make the next move. 

Jensen stepped closer to him. Jared shuffled back, his legs still wide, and his cock erect, flush against his stomach. God, Jensen was gorgeous like this!  Then in one sweeping motion he flipped the duster back like he’d done in the episode.  That had been to clear his holster, this time it was to allow him to climb on Jared. 

Jensen swung his right leg over Jared’s hips and then he lowered himself down so he was straddling Jared’s thighs, just like he was mounting a horse.  Jared closed his legs a little, moaning when Jensen’s ass settled on his thighs. Jared lightly ran his fingers down Jensen’s chest, gliding gently over his ribs, smiling as Jensen quivered at the deft touch.  His hands stilled at Jensen’s waist, and he waited for him to make his next move. 

He didn’t have to wait long as Jensen bent forward and captured Jared’s mouth with his own; the kiss was hungry and passionate.  Jensen swept his tongue across Jared’s lips, before gently pressing past them.  Jared let Jensen plunder his mouth; he was thrilled at Jensen taking control like this.  As they kissed, Jensen rocked gently against him.  Their cocks rubbed together, sending sparks of pleasure down Jared’s body.  He held Jensen’s hips and ground up against him, the kiss was making him dizzy. When Jensen finally sat back, Jared gasped, drawing in a lung full of air. 

As Jensen sat up, his head fell back as he continued to gyrate; there was an invitation there and Jared accepted it. He sat straighter, pulling Jensen close to his chest and kissed Jensen’s neck; he loved tracing those freckles with his tongue. With his head thrown back, exposing that lovely throat like that, it was beyond tempting.  As Jared nibbled gently on Jensen’s ear, he felt Jensen move and the spurs on his boots jingled, the sound made him smile.  Jared stopped what he was doing and looked at Jensen. 

Jensen had a wicked grin on his face, and a bottle of lube in his hand. “Come on, then, we’re burning daylight here, boy.  You ready to take me for that ride?” his voice a gruff whisper. Jensen shuffled back a little, producing a condom from his pocket.  Jared sat and let Jensen get to work; he was enjoying the experience of Jensen being in charge like this. 

Jared let Jensen do all the work, taking in the way the duster clung to his broad shoulders and how it fell over the two of them, and the boots. Damn, that was sexy!  He felt Jensen’s hand slowly encircling his cock. He slowly stroked upwards, his thumb flicking over the head. As his hand moved down Jensen bent forward for another kiss.  Jared’s eyes closed and he squirmed beneath Jensen as he worked his cock with skilful, sensual ease.  Jared moaned softly as Jensen continued to tease him.  Suddenly Jensen pulled back, leaving Jared desperate for more; he heard the sound of foil being torn.  He managed to open his eyes just as Jensen rolled the condom down his cock.  Then Jensen cupped Jared’s balls in his hand; he gently caressed them, making Jared shudder.  “Fuck! You keep that up and it _will_ be a short ride.”  Jared panted, and Jensen gripped the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze. 

“I was hoping for a good hard ride, not a quick gallop.”  Jared couldn’t tear his eyes from Jensen as he spoke in Dean’s gruff tones, a promise of things to come. 

Jensen flipped open the bottle of lube, pouring the liquid over his fingers. He smoothed the lube down the condom and Jared gasped at the cool sensation on his overheated cock.  Jared gripped Jensen’s hips tighter as he continued to touch and fondle. Jensen put the lube on the coffee table and moved, ready to impale himself on Jared’s cock. 

Jared stopped him and looked up at him. Jensen grinned down at him.  He knew why Jared had stopped him, “Something you need to do, Jay?” He smirked as he said it. Jared moved his hand down across Jensen’s ass, his finger circling Jensen’s entrance.  He was just about to start to prep Jensen for what they were about to do when he felt the slickness of lube.  Jared’s eyes widened with surprise then he slipped a finger inside. Jensen rocked back against the finger and Jared pumped it in and out making Jensen whimper then gasp as he brushed over his prostate. 

“It looks like someone’s been a busy boy while I was out. You like that, Jen?”  Jared pulled out his finger then pushed two back in. Jensen just nodded as Jared’s fingers rubbed over his prostate.  Jensen whimpered, and his hands flew to Jared’s shoulders to help keep his balance. 

“Please Jay, fuck me, please.”  Jensen’s voice cracked as he spoke. Jared once again withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on his ass. 

“Come on, then, Jen. Show me how much you want this.”  Jensen rose up on his knees at Jared’s words. He slowly lowered himself down onto Jared’s cock, taking a deep breath as he felt the head push inside of him.  Jensen held himself still as the muscle stretched further to accommodate the girt of Jared’s thick cock. He heard Jared moan - it was a sound that skirted the borderline line of  pleasure to pain. 

Jared trembled beneath Jensen; he cupped Jensen’s perfect ass in his hands, helping to support the other man.  When Jensen had pushed down onto his cock, the feeling of tight heat that engulfed his cock made his head swim.  He bit down on his lip to stop himself from just grabbing Jensen’s hips and pulling him down hard. 

Jensen eased himself further down. He stopped, swivelled his hips and pulled up. “Jesus, Jen! You tryin’ to kill me here?”  There was a familiar twang of Texas in Jared’s voice.  Jensen smiled at that, and this time he let himself glide down fully onto Jared’s cock.  Jared’s hips snapped up to meet him as he seated himself completely. Jensen groaned at that, and the two men stilled for a moment, panting, waiting. 

Jared was holding Jensen’s hips so hard he knew there’d be bruises. God! He needed Jensen to move, like now.  He looked up at Jensen; he was so beautiful straddling him like this.  His skin was flushed, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and red. Then his lashes fluttered and his eyes opened. Jared was pinned in place by those eyes, the pupils were blown so wide Jensen’s eyes were almost black, and his lips were curved up in a wicked smile.  Jensen licked his lips and moved up slightly, making Jared gasp, “Well, come on, then, cowboy, I thought you were taking me for a ride.”  Jensen just laughed at that and started to move again. 

There was a sinuous grace as he rose up and slid down, his powerful thigh muscles working hard.  Jared felt Jensen’s hands grip his shoulders tightly as he rode him. God! He was breath-taking - Jared could watch him like this forever. As he pushed himself up and down, Jared heard jangling from the spurs.  The way Jensen was kneeling was causing them to give an accompaniment to their lovemaking. Jensen moved faster, his breathing becoming ragged from the exertion. 

Jared’s own heart pounded as Jensen continued to fuck himself hard on his cock, his ass muscles contracting and squeezing rhythmically. Jared began his own counterpoint, rocking up as Jensen pushed down.  They moved together now, and Jensen rested his right hand over Jared’s heart. 

He bent forward for another kiss, this time it was open mouthed - no finesses just pure lust. He sucked desperately on Jared’s tongue. He whimpered when Jared’s cock finally found his prostate, pleasure burning through him when it did. 

Jensen arched back at that, and managed to increase the pace of his movements.  Jared felt a tremor in Jensen’s thigh muscles as he moved, the strain beginning to tell.  But Jensen didn’t want to stop; he just wanted to feel Jared inside of him.  Jensen almost pulled up off Jared’s cock and for a second only the head was holding him open, before he lowered himself again circling his hips as he went.  Jared couldn’t take anymore, he sat up straight wrapped his arm round Jensen’s slender waist and snapped his hips forcefully. 

“Fuck, Jared!”  Jensen called out, and Jared thrust up into him harder. The change of position meant Jensen’s legs spread further apart and he sank even further onto Jared’s large cock.  He moaned as Jared pulled him against his chest.  Jensen writhed in Jared’s arms. He rolled his hips again as they clung to one another. Jared sucked on Jensen’s neck, leaving a mark there, but he didn’t care - all he knew was Jensen was driving him out of his mind. 

Jared wasn’t sure which way was up anymore. What with the sound of the spurs and the feel of the duster against his skin, and the way Jensen was riding him hard, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. The two men rocked together, caught up in the rhythm of lovemaking, the only sound the music of the spurs and soft gasps.  Jensen pushed away from Jared’s strong embrace, and again took control; he moved faster now, his body angled perfectly for Jared’s cock to pound against his prostate. 

Jared thrust hard into Jensen and he knew he was close to coming.  His right hand drifted over to Jensen’s cock.  His cock was deep red and pre-come was weeping from the slit in the head.  Jared wrapped his hand round it, and smeared pre-come down the heated length.  At his touch Jensen whimpered and dug his fingers into his shoulders.  Jared knew he’d have his own bruises from this, and it just spurred him on to greater efforts. He continued to pump Jensen’s cock, making him shiver when Jared twisted his wrist on an upward stroke. 

Jensen’s movements were becoming erratic and the pressure on Jared’s cock increased; his eyes were screwed closed and he was biting his lip. Jared sat up again and continued to work Jensen’s cock; he sucked Jensen’s lower lip into his mouth.  He kissed Jensen with passion and intensity, stealing his breath away.  When he broke the kiss he let go of Jensen’s cock.   

Jared pulled Jensen even closer and he kept up a relentless rhythm, his hips driving his cock powerfully into the writhing body on top of him, “Jensen, come for me.”  Jared rasped out. Jensen threw back his head and screamed as he came.  Jared felt come splattering up over his chest as Jensen undulated on his cock.  Jared felt his own cock swelling as the muscles in Jensen’s ass contracted and he became even tighter.  He managed to thrust into Jensen another couple of times, before his own orgasm hit him.  Lights pulsed behind Jared’s eyes as the force of his orgasm swept through him. Jared fell back against the couch, pulling Jensen with him; Jensen lay limply in his arms as Jared lazily rocked into him, easing them through the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

They lay tangled together on the couch, Jared clinging to Jensen as his heart all but beat out of his chest.  Jared wasn’t sure he’d be able to move ever again; he had visions of Cliff finding their bodies fused together on the couch.  Jared knew he had to move for the sake of Cliff and his wife, in case the shock of finding them like that caused a fatal heart attack.  First of all he managed to let go of Jensen, it was a good start.   He tried to push himself further up the couch, his arms shook with the effort.  No, it was no good - he had to get Jensen to move as well. At first he wasn’t sure Jensen had survived what they’d been doing, but by the feel of Jensen’s heart hammering against his chest, there was life in him yet. 

Jared patted his arm, “Jen, Jen, speak to me.  Don’t make me call Collins over here to help move you, just imagine the tweets. By the way, dude, are you gonna have to take the duster back? Because I don’t want to have to be the one who explains what the stains are.”  Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Jared felt Jensen stir weakly in his arms. 

Jensen slowly sat up and looked down at Jared. He was squinting, trying to focus.  Jared was not going to make inappropriate jokes about Clint Eastwood while Jensen was still wearing spurs this close to his naked body.  Jensen blinked owlishly, “Huh? The duster? Don’t worry, Jay, I laid claim to this baby. It’s stayin' here with us.”  With that he reached over, picked up the T-shirt and wiped himself then Jared down. He dropped the now filthy shirt on the floor. 

“What’s that, partner? You ready for another round?  Damn, cowboy, you got more stamina than a bull.” 

Jared smacked Jensen on the ass, “As much as I’d love to I think you better get those boots off before we find spur marks on your ass. Besides, I’d like to take this upstairs.”  Jensen swung his leg over Jared, and managed to climb off his lap.  He stood up and his legs shook as his muscles tightened. 

Jared reached out and started to massage his legs. Jensen groaned in appreciation as strong hands eased the tension from his thigh muscles.  Jared was grinning and Jensen watched him warily, “What’s so funny, Padalecki?”  He asked. 

Jared sat back, pulled off the condom then stood up.  As he walked past Jensen he grabbed the hat and placed it on his own head, swaggering towards the door.  He threw a look over his shoulder at Jensen and grinned wickedly, “Nothing’s funny. I was hopin’ we could have a shoot-out at high noon, sheriff. Your six shooter gonna be ready?” 

Jensen laughed and pulled the duster closed. He walked up to Jared and pressed himself against him, “Cocked and ready to fire, partner.” Jared smiled, slipped his arm round Jensen’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

 


End file.
